


Seven Minutes of Mistakes

by Unicorn_OW119



Series: Semi-canon Family [2]
Category: Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, My First Smut, Party, Semi-Public Sex, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn_OW119/pseuds/Unicorn_OW119
Summary: The "seven" unseen minutes between Chris and Meg during the Scarlett Johansson skit. Also remember they're fraternal twins which I use, not realistically, in the story.





	Seven Minutes of Mistakes

Meg POV

Meg heard the door close behind her, still high on the excitement of being with a real boy, she made a little squeal. Before she turned around she could hear "Optimus Prime" taking off his costume which she proceeded to do. She was only able to get her mask and top off before he was pressed against her, she could feel how large he was, his chub stomach running along her entire back, moobs resting on her shoulders, his bulge bringing up her skirt. His arms started to surround her which made her lean back into his touch, his hands finally reach the front of her skirt and reach under and he discovered she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

She was already wet so it was easy for him slip a finger right inside her, all the while she started to grind on him. She heard something rip, followed by him taking one of his hands back and pulling his underwear down to his knees where he shimmied them the rest of the way and step out of them. She could finally feel it in all it's glory, it was nothing less than huge, just like all those fantasies she has had waiting for this day. It went right between her legs and he took out his fingers, she then started to grind on it spread her juices along his length. She needed something to complete this fantasy though.

Chris POV

Chris was surprised when she pulled off him, he was enjoying himself, but didn't mind when she turned around and kissed him. She then jumped up on him and rapped her legs around him, he wanted to use this angle to his advantage. He grabbed his dick and lined himself up with her, he didn't want to go right in without teasing though. He starting rubbing his head between he lips, she then forced her tongue in his mouth as a way to tell him she wanted more. He began to wrestle with her for dominance, all while she was whimpering from his teasing which was starting to get to him.

He decided enough was enough and lowered her onto him, he was surprised how well he fit in her with little prep. It was like she was made for him, he was nervous, remembering the time his dad freaked out about his size. He continue to press in enjoying the warmth, how well he fit, and how wet she was, the feeling of her moaning in his mouth driving him on. It took a couple of second to reach the base of his cock, shocked he fit all the way or that he could feel the end of her love tunnel. She began to spasm around him, bring him closer to the edge that was not far away, her juices rolling down his balls.

She started moaning even louder, the thought of him giving someone else this much pleasure brought him the rest of the way. He started groaning into her feeling his balls contract and the extreme pressure of first shot traveling to his tip. There was no room left in her from how filling he was his cum could only go deeper in her, right in her womb. The second shot not too far behind following the previous and going deep inside her. For the next minutes he continued to shoot inside her almost filling her, he keeps holding her until he's done. The both stay that way panting until she signals for him to let her go.

Meg POV

She pulled off him and felt how much he sealed in her as she felt it run down her legs. Meg grabs his hand and uses him to help her on the floor, he followed suite. He spread her legs and crawled up to her where she felt he was still hard and both of them wanting more. She lies back invitingly, as one could be in the dark, and he gets the message leans forward and puts his hands by the side of her head. He kisses her and continues their wrestling match while he lines himself up once more and presses into her. She remembers how right and fit he was with her freakishly large canal she was always worried about, like he was made for her.

Chris POV

Chris wasted no time and thrusted all the way to the base, help by his time in her. He began to pull out of her, and then he thrust back in, soon he developed a sensual rhythm. He felt how great her body was, feeling her cum again, he powered through. Feeling the true experience of sex for the first time, her tunnel moving over his cock was euphoric. The pleasure getting to him he began to go faster, she started moaning which aroused him even more feeling her climax once more. He started to lose any rhythm and became more erratic and felt the edge once more.

He held himself back for just a few more minutes but her moaning was driving him crazy. He bottomed out inside her and started to unload inside her again, this time she didn't have room in her anymore. His seed began to travel down her tunnel and started to spill around their seal and make a mess of both their crotches. This brought her over the edge again the love juices began to mix making more of a mess between them. He kept unloading for several more seconds, spilling his seed on the floor. He finished but he was still hard which did not go unnoticed by her from how she was was grinding onto him. He began to thrust again...

Half an hour later later he was finally empty, he found his underwear and put it back on. She pulled him back into a kiss again grinding into him still. Unbeknownst to them there was a knock on the door, "Come on guys its been well over seven minutes."

**Author's Note:**

> This has been stuck in my head for years don't judge me. Also my first story so be gentle. ;)


End file.
